The Faculty2
by Twitch
Summary: They're back...again, but this time...they've got some new tricks up their sleeves *chapter 3 added* R&R please
1. Riley Evens from Chicago

*ok my first faculty fic.so bare with me!~  
  
Disclaimer: I won nothing that isn't mine  
  
Chapter 1: Riley Evens from Chicago  
  
Zeke sat in his car. 3rd time in senior years, but he was on the football team. He squinted through the sun that shown through his windshield and placed his cigarette between his lips and let the smoke blow out his nose, that's when he saw her.  
  
She stepped out of her car and placed the keys into her pocket, she through a cigarette on the ground and squished it with her black combat boots.  
  
He took the cigarette out of his mouth and lifted the visor for a better view, be looked her up and down  
  
She was skinny, but tall, taller then most bulimic cheerleaders in this school. She had a nice hourglass figure. She wore dark blue jeans with a chain along her hips, a black shirt with a white collar and cuffs, and a black tie, her hair was black blue and was just below her shoulders.almost like Stokley's but spiked in the back, she also had 2 pyramid spiked bracelets on one wrist and a watch and some other bracelets on the other, a black choker, a small cross on a black chain. And a nose ring.  
  
He squished the butt in his ashtray and stepped out.  
  
He walked casually over to her and fell in step beside her "Hello there" he smiled and looked down at her; she was up to his ear. She brushed her hair behind her ears and looked up "Hey"  
  
"New here?" he asked sheepishly, not as smooth as he had hoped  
  
"That obvious?" she asked with a small laugh. They came to the steps "where's the office?" she asked as they both walked up the steps  
  
"Just over here" he directed her to the office, she turned around and smiled "Thanks, I'm Riley" he instantly fell in love with her name "Zeke" he smiled and handed her a pen, she looked at the substance and took it in her hand, she knew what it was  
  
"For good luck?" she asked with a smile  
  
"For good luck" he winked and turned on his heel and headed to the boys bathroom, feeling very proud of himself  
  
Riley walked into the office, stuffing the pen in her pocket. She looked around  
  
"Hello Riley Evens I presume?" a voice behind her rang; she spun around "Yeah" she nodded and walked over.  
  
"Here's you're schedule" the lady handed her a piece of paper, "and you need to fill out these forms" she handed her a pen and the papers. She sighed and started filling out her name.  
  
15 minutes to fill out papers. She sighed and walked down the hall, glancing at her first class. Biology. She sighed again. And looked for Mr. Tates' room, she walked in "Mr. Tate looked over, then looked back at his students "Class this is Riley Evens" he said with very little enthusiasm.  
  
She sat down next to a curly haired boy who was exchanging kissy faces with a girl across the room. She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
Zeke found himself looking for the girl, wanting to see her again. He lit a cigarette, then spotted the girl walking out the front doors.  
  
Stan and Stokley stood beside him "Hey Zeke what's up?" Stan asked looking up at the blank expression on his face. Stokley smiled "looking at the new girl?" she smirked "we all know what happened last time a new girl came to this school!" Stokley looked around "that's not good" she frowned  
  
"What?" Zeke asked looking around  
  
"Look at all those people lined up for the fountain. that can't be good" Stokley frowned  
  
"Oh come on, it's never going to happen again" Stan reassured her, he smiled  
  
Zeke walked away, he didn't exactly want to talk about his ordeal with psycho Mary-Beth's from Atlanta. He sighed and decided to talk to Riley  
  
"Hey" he sat down by her, she smiled and looked over "Hey" she echoed "What's up?" He asked, she sighed  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Nothing exciting anyway" he pulled out 2 pens  
  
"I'm trying to quit." her voice trailed off, but then she grabbed the pen from him "Who needs the stress anyway" she stopped and looked around "Is everyone in your school always so creepy?"  
  
He looked confused, and then turned around to see everyone starring at them, eyes wide, and the faculty that was on lunch duty was coming towards them. Zeke stood up and started walking, he motioned for Riley to follow and she did.  
  
They both stood in the bathroom stall. She held the pen to her nose and plugged the other with her thumb, as did Zeke he smiled and sniffed, Riley's head snapped back, she shook a little, and then rolled her head around. She smiled. He smiled as well. He wanted to kiss her right there and then, he liked her, he knew that much, but he didn't know her. And he wanted very much to know her better.  
  
She sat on the toilet seat and sighed "I used to get high everyday, to get away from my parents" She starred blankly at the empty pen.  
  
"I never see my folks" Zeke said as he chucked the pen into the trash "So you're folks moved here?" Zeke asked starring into her innocent deep green eyes  
  
She shook her head "They died, in a car crash, I live with my alcoholic uncle" she sighed  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"They had it coming" she said looking down, and then started laughing for no apparent reason. Zeke smiled then burst out laughing. Then the door burst open and Mr. Tates and the new principal Mr. McGinley where staring at them, their expressions blank, but then he smiled "Come with us" and with that they were hauled off to the office  
  
Zeke and Riley sat in Mr. McGinley's room. Mr. Tates stood by the door. Blocking it, "You two seemed to have missed your ear exam" he smiled and walked over, Riley gulped. Zeke's eyes widened, no it couldn't, not again. No way. No way.  
  
Suddenly Riley jumped up, she looked obviously freaked out "We'll get it tom-" she was cut off my Mr. McGinley's hand around her throat. She choked and Zeke jumped up. Mr. Tates grabbed him "Give us the pens!" he snapped, Zeke knew what to do, he grabbed his last pen and stabbed it through Mr. Tates eye. Riley looked faint. Zeke grabbed a stapler and stapled Mr. McGinley's shoulder Mr. Tates still screaming and running around hysterically. He screeched and his grip loosened. Riley fell to the floor gasping for breath.  
  
Zeke hauled her to her feet "Run!" they both booted it for the main doors.  
  
Riley and Zeke jumped into Zeke's car and Zeke sped away. Riley gasped for breath. "What was that." she had red marks along her throat  
  
"Aliens, very revengeful aliens" Zeke sighed looking over. "Where do you live? I'll take you home"  
  
"I can't go home" she said bluntly  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause my uncles one of them?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Cause Mr. McGinley's my uncle"  
  
~Zeke's garage~  
  
Riley sat on the couch. Her knees pulled up to her chest. Head down. Zeke was on the phone with Casey  
  
"Casey their back, I'm not high, I'm dead serious, get over here, and try to bring whoever else you can"  
  
Casey arrived with Stokley and Stan, and Delilah 15 minutes later "back again" Stan joked  
  
"Are you sure their back?" Delilah asked in a moody tone  
  
"Yes! Riley was their, they got they faculty I'm pretty sure, and they held an ear exam.again and it's got the students.we need to find the queen.again" Zeke said as he grabbed some more pens "You guys know what to do"  
  
Everyone except Stokley and Riley had taken it. Zeke turned to Stokley "What if I overdose?" she asked  
  
"I didn't" Zeke said simply  
  
"It's different very everybody, you saw me take it at lunch! You're probably used to it"  
  
"Take it!" Delilah groaned  
  
"Can it bitch" Riley snapped and grabbed the tube. "I got a bad feeling" she said softly  
  
She took it and through the pen at Delilah who sneered. Riley looked dizzy. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch. Casey was laughing "Can it bitch...can it" he laughed  
  
"Where's Stokley!!" Stan yelped jumping up, then they heard a car start and brakes squeal, they ran out just to see Stokley drive away in Casey's (dad's) car. Casey cursed "They got Stokes!" Stan cursed and through his hands "God damn it!" he screamed  
  
Zeke turned to see that Riley didn't follow; he muttered "Oh shit" and ran inside  
  
Riley sat with her head down, he lifted her head and patted her cheek softly "Come on Riley, Come on baby, wake up" she stirred "What?" she groaned. Stan walked in "I'm going the fuck home. We can talk about this tomorrow" he was obviously pissed off. He drove Delilah home and was yelling for Casey  
  
"CASEY!" he yelled from his car, Casey yelled in a minute and turned back to Riley and Zeke, "What happened?"  
  
"I think she overdosed" Zeke said while holding Riley  
  
"Need any help?" Casey asked  
  
"No, she just has to stay awake for about 3 hours so the stuff can wear off.she'll be fine" he said not turning to talk to Casey  
  
Casey nodded and left, shutting the door behind him on his way out.  
  
Zeke laid Riley down on the couch. He lifted her legs and sat down. Stirring her to keep her awake "Come on Ri, stay with me now"  
  
Riley opened her eyes slowly "My fucking head" she moaned. The heard a slam and turned to see Mr. McGinley standing in the doorway 


	2. Shattered Glass and Broken Windows

*back again, thanks for the reviews.*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.I'm on welfare ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: Shattered glass and Broken Windows  
  
Zeke jumped up. Riley slowly staggered to her feet. Zeke backed up slowly "Run" he hissed and they both booted it to the door leading into the house  
  
Mr. McGinley and Couch Willis entered the house. "Get them" Mr. McGinley hissed. Couch Willis ran into the house, followed by a very confident looking Mr. McGinley  
  
Riley had lost Zeke, she was dizzy. She looked around, Zeke gripped her arm suddenly, she jumped "Hide" he hissed, she heard foot steps crouched behind the island in the kitchen. Zeke dove into the closet. The footsteps grew louder. Riley grabbed her head as every sound echoed a thousand times louder through her brain.  
  
Couch Willis stepped into the kitchen, tapping his finger along the counter. Her stopped breathing, heard another breath. He stepped towards the island. Gripped his hands along the end and pulled himself over to see the other side. Nothing. He cursed and walked into the hallway leading to the bedrooms and bathroom.  
  
Riley had scrambled her way into the living room. She felt sick. She looked over the side of the couch.to see two feet in front of her. She stood up slowly to see her Uncle Mr. McGinley staring back at her. "Riley" he inched closer, she backed up, took a breath.  
  
He smiled "Riley come here child, I can give you so many things Riley, you want your see your parents again don't you Riley? You never knew them and you would give anything to see them.I can make you popular. I can give you hope.Riley I can give you things you can't even dream of"  
  
Riley didn't know what to believe. She grabbed her head "Shut up" she hissed, she placed her hand by her hips and backed into a wall, she had no where to run.the pen. Zeke had given her pen and it was still in her pocket. She placed it behind her back and unscrewed the lid slowly, as her uncle inched closer every second.  
  
He reached out his hands, reaching for her. His face became distorted, reaching for her, little parasites moving around under his flesh. The red tentacle like things came out of his ears. She squinted. The came closed towards her reaching for her. He grabbed her head throat with his spare hand. She grabbed the pen and closed her eyes. And stabbed it towards him, praying she hit his eyes. With his one hand he through her across the room. Smashing into a china cabinet, she fell to the ground. Conscious, but sore, shards of glass fell on top of her  
  
Mr. McGinley screamed and ran around hysterically. Grabbing his eyes, she opened one eye to see white foam coming out of his mouth. He fell behind the couch. She pulled a large shard of glass out of her arm and stood up. She heard a smashing nose coming from down the hall. She ran into the Couch Willis smiling at her. The window behind him smashed open. "Zeke" she mouthed and ran for the main doors. Followed by Couch Willis  
  
Zeke was lying on his front in the grass, she crouched by him. Shook him. He was thrown from a two story house window. He had glass all over his back, in his back he shirt was in shreds. Unlike Riley, the china cabinet class didn't even go in her back. She only had minor scratched on her arms and back. But that was different from a bathroom window.  
  
He groaned "Come on Zeke, get up" he moaned and stood up. She practically dragged him behind a bush, where the crouched  
  
Mr. Willis walked down the driveway and got into a taxi that was waiting by the side of them road. And then they drove away  
  
Zeke sat on the couch. Riley came down with some rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs, but Zeke refused to take of what was left of his shirt  
  
"Come on Zeke, we have to get those glass pieces out of your back" she smiled and sat down next to him "Come on" she said in a baby voice "Be a good boy and take off your shirt "You just might get a sucker"  
  
He tired hard not to smile, but then lifted up his shirt; she winced at the pieces of glass and scraps all across his back, he winced, he was blushing  
  
She placed her hand on the largest piece of glass and pulled it out with a quick snap of her hand. He winced "Fuuuuuuuuuuck" he groaned. She placed the rubbing alcohol on it with the cotton swab. She sighed, welcome to the neighborhood.  
  
"Ok done" she said and threw the stuff into the garbage. She stood up. She looked away, 'don't look at his chest Riley' she scolded herself. He opened a small closet and pulled on a blue long sleeve shirt. Then pulled a black t-shirt over that, He smiled over "Your turn" she laughed "Ya, thanks, maybe later" she blushed, but laughed it off. He smiled and sat down "I guess I have to make some more Skat"  
  
She smiled too "I guess I'll go home.sorry bout the body.upstairs" she was referring to her uncle  
  
He smiled "Don't worry Riley, once we get the queen, he'll be good as new"  
  
"I hope so" she grabbed her school bag and stood up "see you tomorrow" he handed he a pen "Just in case" he looked worried. "You can stay here if you want" she shook her head "I should go home I only live a few houses down actually, no more then a 5 minute walk thanks anyway Zeke" she smiled and walked out.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Riley woke up. She yawned. She knew her uncle wasn't going to be down stairs. On the couch with a hang over, she was alone, but Zeke had told her that they had to find the queen. So she went along with it.  
  
She pulled on some dark blue pants, a black long sleeves shirt and a baggy black t-shit that read 'Atticus' she put on her bracelets and crap, she brushed her teeth, and starred long and hard into the mirror. She had a cut on her arm, which was hidden by her shirt, but she also had a small cut on her cheek. 'If anyone asks' the thought 'I ran into a window' she always found comfort in her own sarcasm and stupidity, that was the way she was, she like making people laugh, including herself  
  
She grabbed her book bag and headed out the door, she crossed the street to where a girl a year younger than her caught the bus. Cause her car was still in the school's parking lot. But that girl wasn't at the bus stop today. She shrugged it off. 'Oh well, more bench for me' she thought as she sat down on the small bench and placed her Discman headphones on her ears.  
  
*dum dum dum dummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Ya you like? R&R please. Or flame I don't care.I want some recognition damn it! (lol) =P* 


	3. “It ain’t gonna be a walk in the park th...

*sorry bout all the spelling errors, my spell checks not working and I have to go over and check it.and I'm lazy, I change it if its some big life threatening stuff, but ya, forgive me! *ahem* so anyway, enjoy. Ciao -Raven*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nadda, zip, zilch, zero, noooooothing  
  
Chapter 3: "It ain't gonna be a walk in the park this time, ill tell ya that much"  
  
Riley, Stan, Zeke, Casey and Delilah sat at the table outside, an oak tree towering over them giving them shade  
  
"Its not gonna be easy this time" Stan said looking around  
  
"Do you think they know?" Riley asked rolling up her sleeves. Zeke nodded "Probably" he sighed and lit yet another cigarette and tossed Riley his, she shook her head and tossed it back. He shrugged and exhaled  
  
"They probably hid the queen or something" Stan said, he looking very depressed. Black circles where very visible under his eyes.  
  
Delilah placed her glassed on her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair; she sighed and leaned over towards Casey "Not again" she moaned. Casey put his arm around her. "What are we going to do" his enormous blue eyes stared right through Riley, she turned away. His gaze turned to Zeke who nodded solemnly "We do what we did before, we kill the queen and safe our asses"  
  
"Shit" Riley muttered "Check out the teachers coming towards us" she jerked a thumb at a group of teachers heading straight for them.  
  
"We need more Skat" Zeke said and stood up "Come on. Were going to my house" Casey nodded and followed. They made their way to the parking lot, where his car was gone. Zeke cursed  
  
"They know all our moves" Delilah cried. She cursed and stomped her foot "What the hell are we going to do!?"  
  
"Come on" Casey said and they headed back towards the school. "Where are we going?" Stan asked "To get my car keys" he said  
  
"Where are they?" Stan asked as he fell in step beside Casey  
  
"In my locker"  
  
"In the school?" Stan threw his hands into the air "That's just great, just great"  
  
"Do you have a better idea!!"  
  
Riley stopped, Delilah turned "Come on!" she barked  
  
"I heard something" she said quietly. Zeke came up beside her "Come on" he said softly touching her shoulder. They turned to see a door opened and with a swift movement a hand grabbed a handful of Delilah's shirt and with a high pitched scream she was jerked into the room. Zeke ran to the door, it was locked. He kicked it, Casey banged at the tinted window, she was screaming and things were knocking over.  
  
Stan and Zeke backed up. Riley moved and so did Casey. They took a breath  
  
"One" Stan said "Two" he took a deep breath  
  
"Three!" they both yelled and charged shoulder first towards the door. The door burst open from the blow and Stan fell, Zeke didn't but he stumbled. Casey and Riley ran in  
  
Mr. Tates had Delilah. The tentacles were around her face. She wasn't screaming. Stan stood motionless. Open mouthed, Casey grabbed a chair and was just about to through it when  
  
"Give me the Skat, and she will go home un harmed" Mr. Tates' hissed  
  
Zeke hesitated, but knew he could make more. He handed three pens towards him. He grabbed them and Delilah fell to the floor, Casey kneeled by her. He threw the pens into the garbage and walked slowly towards Riley and Zeke, who were standing together.  
  
"Zeke!" Stand yelled and threw him a small scalpel used for dissection, Zeke caught it and pointed it towards Mr. Tates  
  
Mr. Tates was cornering them. Zeke walked forward "Your helpless yet again Tates" he smirked. When suddenly Mr. Tates disappeared through a hole in the floor. This disappeared after he went through it.  
  
Zeke dropped the scalpel. It echoed across the room as it hit the floor. Riley looked over his shoulder. Casey and Delilah stood up slowly, staring open mouthed at the hole that wasn't even there  
  
Zeke whipped some dust off his arm and sighed "It ain't gonna be a walk in the park this time, ill tell ya that much"  
  
*sorry so short.ehehehe* 


	4. The Friendly ‘thank you’ kiss

*look at me go! I'm on chapter 4 already! Wheee who! Ok sorry, Pepsi overdose ^-^*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that can't be stolen or smuggled  
  
Chapter 4: The Friendly 'thank you' kiss  
  
The *gang* sat in Zeke's garage.yet again. Casey, Delilah and Stan sat on the couch, Riley on the Stool and Zeke on the chair, making some skat. He turned and held them out  
  
"What!" Delilah squealed "I took that shit yesterday" she pointed a finger at the pens "Nope, na huh, I'm not taking that shit" Zeke brought out his gun "Take it, we all have to, we don't know who got who or what happened today, and tonight we're gonna find that god dammed queen"  
  
"No" She mouthed, ignoring the fact she had a hand gun pointed at her head  
  
"Just take it" Riley groaned  
  
Delilah wrinkled her nose "You stay out of this punk bitch, this isn't any of your business"  
  
"This is my god dammed business" she shot back "Take the fucking Skat before I beat your sorry ass"  
  
Zeke put the gun down "Come on"  
  
Riley snapped "I am not in the mood Delilah, take it!" she shoved a pen towards her  
  
Delilah stood up "You do not tell me what to do you skanky drug addicted bitch" she waved her pink painted finger at her. Riley's face turned blank  
  
"That's right" Delilah smirked "I have so much over you Riley Evens, I'm higher, smarter, prettier and more popular" she smiled with confidence "you're just a washed up"  
  
"Shut up you fucking whore" Riley hissed  
  
"Doped out"  
  
"Shut the fuck up" she sneered, Delilah continued  
  
"Homeless, bit-"  
  
Riley's fist caught Delilah right in the jaw, she fell backwards. Casey's jaw dropped and Stan's eyes widened, Riley held her hand, she actually looked hurt. She looked down "I don't need this" she muttered and walked out  
  
Zeke followed, Casey stayed with Delilah, and she had tears in her eyes. Her lower right side of her jaw was swollen and bleeding. Stan just sat.  
  
"Riley stop" Zeke said as he followed her out onto his lawn. She turned slowly "What" she said; her eyes didn't look up at his  
  
"Don't listen to her" he said as he walked closer  
  
She smiled meekly "Call me when you save the world" she turned around halfway again  
  
"All those things she said weren't true, you're not a druggie. And I think your pretty" he felt his face flush as the word 'pretty' escaped his lips  
  
She turned around again "Thanks Zeke, I just, my parents are dead. My uncle's.well I thought he was dead, he's some wacko alien with a pen in his eye, and I don't need to take all the preps and jerks of the world's shit" she seemed lost for words. She sighed "Its just.a lot to take, you know?"  
  
He nodded "We can work together. Delilah's just rankly, don't pay attention to her, she thinks she's better then everybody" he rolled his eyes. He was only a very inches away from her now.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, she shook her head and looked down "Lets go get high and kick some mother fucking ass" he smiled. She looked up. He smiled and leaned down towards her. They kissed. More of a friendly 'thank you' kiss. He smiled and they walked inside.  
  
Delilah sneered at her. She walked over and took her place on the stool. Zeke handed the skat to everyone. And they all took it. No one was alien this time. Zeke filled his backpack with twice as many Skat at last time and put it over his shoulder. He smiled "Let's go"  
  
*ya this one's also short.hum, next one should be longer.I'm thinking of an evil twist *rubs chin thoughtfully* but I dunno.*sigh* anyway.R&R plz* 


End file.
